The Things You Do
by Kago2350
Summary: UPDATED CH.10! It's A K&K fanfic, and it's my first Rurouni Kenshin one. Please no flames. R&R!
1. Good bye

"Miss Kaoru." Kenshin slowly made his way towards her who sat on the porch.  
  
"What is it Kenshin?"  
  
"Please come with me inside. I have some thing I need to tell you and the others, that I do."  
  
"Ok Kenshin." she knew something must be important because he had a sad look in his eyes. She followed him into the dojo to find Sanosuke and Yahiko fighting.  
  
"YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS MY FISH!!!" Yahiko yelled.  
  
"Yeah, but to me, it wasn't your fish, it was just a good meal." Sano replied coolly.  
  
"Oh yeah?!" Yahiko was running after Sano.  
  
"Yeah!" Sano, being much faster than Yahiko kept well ahead.  
  
"Please stop fighting." Kenshin pleaded. The two did as they were asked and sat down ready to listen to Kenshin.  
  
"What is it Kenshin?" Kaoru asked as she sat down next to Sano & Yahiko.  
  
Kenshin frowned, not wanting to say what he had to. "I.I have received news from Saito that there is a war going on up north. they need my help..."  
  
"WHAT?!" All three were shocked.  
  
"You mean you're leaving us?" Sano shouted.  
  
"Kenshin, you can't!" Yahiko cried.  
  
"I have to. I promise I'll come back once the war is over." he looked to Kaoru as he spoke. She stayed silent.  
  
"Kenshin, you could die out there!" Yahiko yelled angrily.  
  
"Yahiko, please try to understand..."  
  
"We can't!" Sano agreed. "How do we know if you'll survive?! And even if you do, what if you don't come back?!"  
  
Yahiko opened his mouth to speak again, but Kaoru motioned him to be silent.  
  
"Let him go." she said quietly.  
  
"WHA?!" Sano and Yahiko shouted in unison as Kenshin gave an "Oro?!"  
  
"Kaoru! How could you?! You're the only one that would be able to stop him!" Yahiko yelled at her.  
  
Kaoru sighed and calmly spoke. "Do you two not trust Kenshin enough?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Sano asked.  
  
"Hasn't Kenshin always kept his promises to us? Every time that he has left, hasn't he always come back to us? What makes this time any different?" tears entered her eyes. "I-if we believe that he'll come back again. th-then I'm sure he will.." she choked on her words.  
  
"Missy." Sano stopped to think for a minute. She was right. "Fine."  
  
Yahiko realized this too. "Whatever."  
  
Kenshin smiled sadly. "Don't worry, I will come back." He brushed away a tear from Kaoru's cheek. "I promise." With that said, he left the dojo.  
  
~*~ 10 months later~*~  
  
Kenshin walked through a forest full of dead or dying bodies. 'How long will this last?' he asked himself. Finally he came to the town he was staying at.  
  
He walked into an Inn. He headed to his room and on his way he passed a woman.  
  
"Afternoon, Mr. Himura." She said cheerfully.  
  
"Afternoon, Miss Sana," He replied.  
  
"I have a letter for you." She handed him an envelope.  
  
"Why thank you." He smiled at her and went into his room. He carefully opened the letter expecting it to be news of the war from Saito. But surprisingly, it was from Sanosuke.  
  
Kenshin, How's it going? Remember, you promised you'd come back. We're all okay here at the dojo. Yahiko is trying his best in his training still, though he's still not doing what Missy tells him to all the time. Missy, by the way, is doing good too. Except. well I can tell that she's holding back. She really misses you.  
  
Two months ago something that not one of us expected. Two people came to the dojo. They were Missy's old friends Kiara and Daren, who are brother and sister. Missy was so shocked. Kiara and Daren have tried to get close to her again, but every time they tried, Missy pulled away. I think it's just because she's lost so many people close to her, that she just doesn't want to get closer to anyone only to lose them.  
  
After a week or two, Missy accepted them though. Now they act like they have never been apart.  
  
You better come back. I want to see Missy back to normal again. Also, I don't want her cooking anymore! It's going to kill me!  
  
Shoot, dinner's ready. PLEASE come back soon!  
  
-Sanosuke-  
  
Kenshin smiled and put the letter down. He began to think of Kaoru, and silently prayed for the war to end.  
  
(AN: I hope you enjoyed, the next chapter will be up 2morrow, I've already written it, but I'll post it 2morrow) 


	2. Bad day turned upside down

~*~ Another 10 Months~*~  
  
Kenshin looked at the door to the dojo. Oh how he had missed this place. He wanted so much just to open the gate and go into the yard, to see Kaoru.  
  
His hand drifted to the gate. Just as he was going to open it, the dojo door opened. He, wanting to surprise Kaoru alone, hid in a bush. He looked to see Sanosuke and Yahiko walking out. Sano had grown even taller, and he looked older (which he was, but u know what I mean.). He now wore a blue shirt and longer pants, unlike before. Kenshin noticed that the "Bad" symbol (wait, is it "Bad" or "Evil".?) still on the back of his shirt. Yahiko had also grown, now looking more like a Kendo samurai then he used to.  
  
"Missy, we're going now, we'll be back next week alright?" Sano called into the dojo.  
  
"Wait!" Kaoru's voice reached Kenshin's ears, then her footsteps. She appeared in the doorway.  
  
Kenshin gasped and stared at her. She was more beautiful then he had remembered. Her hair hung loosely on her shoulders and she wore a red kimono, bringing out the color of her sapphire eyes. Kenshin's eyes looked over her. Her figure had grown as well (if you know what I mean.).  
  
"Here's some lunch for later!" She handed them to bags of food. Reluctantly, they took the bags out of her hands.  
  
"Is it poisoned?" Yahiko asked grinning.  
  
Kaoru hit him on the head. "Yahiko!! I've been getting good at cooking!"  
  
"You've got to admit, she is getting better." Sano agreed.  
  
"Thank you Sano."  
  
"Well, anyway, Yahiko, we should get going. See you later Missy!"  
  
"Bye!" Yahiko waved. Kaoru waved back and watched them from the porch until they were out of sight. She sat down sighing. Just as Kenshin was about to come out of his hiding place, two more people came out the dojo doors.  
  
"Kaoru." One of them said, she was a girl who looked to be Kaoru's age. Next to her was ma man, also looking to be that age. Kenshin remembered Sano's letter saying that Kaoru's old friends Kiara and Daren had been staying with them.  
  
"What is it?" Neither of them said anything. Kaoru noticed that there were swords in their hands. Kenshin's eyes narrowed, they weren't going to try to kill Kaoru were they? Not while he was there.  
  
"Y-you're not going to." Kaoru stumbled, the two nodded.  
  
"Kaoru, we want to." Daren said.  
  
"N-no! You can't. k-k-kill yourselves! I won't let you!"  
  
"Kaoru, don't you remember what happen last week?"  
  
Kaoru's eyes leaked with tears. "OF COURSE I DO, but." she fell to her knees. Kiara and Darren ran to her.  
  
Kiara knelt down and put her arms around Kaoru. "My husband and Daren's wife were killed, we can't live without them. we love them too much." Kaoru placed her hands over her eyes to try and stop her tears.  
  
"I have nothing then. I'll be alone. Sano and Yahiko come only once a week now. I'll follow you then." she sobbed. Kenshin's eyes widened. She couldn't!  
  
"No, we won't let you!" Daren yelled.  
  
"I will!"  
  
"Kaoru, you have to live!"  
  
"For what?!"  
  
"For everyone." Kiara began. "For us, for Sano, for Yahiko, for your parents, for that man you are waiting for, for your brother."  
  
Kaoru pulled away from her friend. "My. brother? Rei. but he." she didn't finish that sentence, instead she skipped it. "K-Kenshin." Kenshin heard her speak his name. He wanted her to know he was there.  
  
"All of them would want you to live."  
  
"I. I know."  
  
"Then you won't follow us?" Daren asked.  
  
"No." Kiara hugged her. Daren did the same.  
  
"Thank you for everything Kaoru. We'll miss you. Keep waiting for that man of yours."  
  
Kaoru turned away and heard slices, when she turned back, there were two limp, bloody bodies lying there. More tears streamed down her cheeks. She started to run, not caring where. She passed by Kenshin's hiding spot and ran into the woods, but tripped and fell to the ground. She just lied there crying.  
  
Kenshin, seeing his opportunity, walked behind her. He brought her up and hugged her tightly. "It's getting late, that it is."  
  
"K-Kenshin?!" she turned to stare up at his violet eyes. "Kenshin, it really is you!" She cried pulling him into another embrace. "I was beginning to think you'd never come back to me!" She leaned into him.  
  
"You have had a horrible night, I say. Maybe you should get some sleep."  
  
"Kenshin."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm glad you came back to me. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you too."  
  
"I'm glad as well, that I am. But it is very dark out, we should get back to the dojo." He picked her up so that she was safely in his arms and carried her to the dojo.  
  
He reached her room and laid her down gently. He looked down to her beautiful eyes.  
  
He couldn't hold himself back, as he leaned in kissing her. She returned the kiss. (AN: you can all guess what happens next, but this is not a lemon, so NO DETAILS!)  
  
In the next chapter, you'll find out about Kaoru's brother who I made up. So, read on! 


	3. KAORU!

Where I left off, Kenshin had just came back & only Kaoru knows. Oh yeah, I know I said that I'd say more about Kaoru's brother Rei, but I'm going to leave that out until the next chapter, ok?  
  
Kenshin opened is eyes slowly. A single beam of light made it through the window shutters which were covered in snow. It had snowed for the past two days non stop. He looked over to wear Kaoru was, well she was supposed to be there, but she wasn't. "Oro?" Kenshin got up and put his normal clothes on, except the top wasn't red/purple, it was blue. He went downstairs to look for her, and finally did in the kitchen.  
  
She was lightly humming to herself and cooking breakfast. Kenshin snuck up behind her and rapped his arms around her.  
  
"?? Oh, good morning Kenshin."  
  
"Good morning Kaoru, since when do you make breakfast?"  
  
She noticed he had been leaving the 'Miss'/ 'Dono' part out of her name for three days, but didn't say anything about it. "Since you left I've had to. Sano and Yahiko don't cook." When she finished, she handed him a plate, and set hers on the table, sitting down. She took a bite of her food, as Kenshin did the same. He was surprised at the taste.  
  
"Wow Kaoru! You actually did wonderfully!"  
  
"Hey, do you mean you doubted me?!"  
  
"Well, at first." she hit him on the head.  
  
"Thanks I guess, I'm glad you like it." She realized something then. "shoot."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Sano and Yahiko will probably be over any minute. if they can make it through the snow."  
  
"huh? I thought they only came once a week."  
  
"Well, I left out the fact that whenever I cook something good it's like they can tell. Sano always loves free food, and Yahiko is always hungry too." As if on cue, the dojo door opened.  
  
"That snow was hard to walk through eh Yahiko? Missy! Anything good today?" Sano called out.  
  
"Yeah, we're starving!" Yahiko shouted. The two walked in and nearly fell over.  
  
"Kenshin?!"  
  
"Nice to see you two again, that it is!"  
  
"Kenshin it's really you!!" Yahiko grinned happily.  
  
"Kenshin!! Missy, let's have a feast! Woah, wait! Missy! How long has he been her?!"  
  
"Ever since you two left 3 days ago."  
  
"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?!"  
  
"I had a bad day, I didn't think about it."  
  
"What was so bad about it? KENSHIN COMING BACK?!" Yahiko screamed.  
  
"No, Daren and Kiara killed themselves."  
  
Sano and Yahiko froze, feeling so stupid.  
  
"Oh, I'm really sorry Missy. I had no idea..."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry too."  
  
"Don't worry about it! Kenshin's back, so that's behind me now!" she lied, she was really sick to her stomach and felt horrible.  
  
Kenshin looked around hoping to find something to change the subject, luckily there was something. "Kaoru, Misao's at the gate."  
  
"She is? Oh I haven't seen her in nearly a year!" she ran out of the dojo, leaving the guys to talk. "Misao!!"  
  
"Kaoru!! I haven't seen you in sooo long!!!"  
  
"Yeah, how are you?"  
  
"Good, you?"  
  
"I'm good, Kenshin's back!"  
  
"He is? That's great! Have you two kissed yet?" She joked.  
  
"Um, well, yeah. but we also."  
  
"You mean you two actually."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow. oh, Aoshi kissed me!! I'M SOOO HAPPY!!!" she grinned a huge smile.  
  
Kaoru laughed, then felt an eruption of headaches and dizziness which she had actually been feeling since yesterday after visiting graves of her friends and family.  
  
Misao took Kaoru's hands and started to spin very fast.  
  
"Misao, stop, I'm not feeling well."  
  
Misao thought she was kidding and just kept going faster.  
  
"Misao, please.."  
  
"Have you told Himura that you don't feel well?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Then you're lying because you would have told him."  
  
"But Misao,"  
  
"Stop fooling around Kaoru!" Misao spun faster a few more times, then let go of Kaoru's hands.  
  
Kaoru felt one more ounce of pain before falling to the snowy ground unconscious.  
  
"K-Kaoru? You're kidding right?" Misao looked at her, but got no response. "Kaoru?!" she shook her, but still nothing happen.  
  
"Oh s***! This is all my fault! I should have listened to her. HIMURA!!!" she yelled into the dojo.  
  
"Coming!" he walked out to her. "What is it?"  
  
"Kaoru." she pointed to her lying out in the yard.  
  
"Kaoru!!" he rushed over to her. "What happen to her?!"  
  
"I was spinning her around and she told me to stop because she wasn't feeling good, and I thought she was lying, so I asked her if she had told you. She said no so I thought that if she hadn't told you, then she had to be faking, but when I let go, she fainted."  
  
"SANO!!" Kenshin shouted.  
  
Sano came running out. He looked to Kenshin who was holding an unconscious Kaoru. "What's wrong with Missy?"  
  
"No time, go get Miss. Megumi, quick!"  
  
"Right!" he ran off.  
  
Yahiko walked out of the dojo. "Huh?! What's wrong with Kaoru?! IS she going to be alright?! Please say yes!"  
  
"Yahiko, calm down. she passed out. I don't know what's wrong, or if she's alright. I pray she is, but I do not know.."  
  
"S-She's never passed out for no reason before. Kenshin, what if she." Yahiko stopped, he couldn't bring himself to continue.  
  
"Shut up, she'll be fine!" Misao sobbed.  
  
Sano hopped over the gate, running as fast as he could. Megumi ran behind him, but not as fast and opened the gate. She ran to Kaoru, and put her hand on her head, then checked her breathing.  
  
"This isn't good." She said after taking Kaoru's temperature.  
  
"What's not good?" Sano asked.  
  
"Kenshin, was she outside in the snow at anytime last night?"  
  
"Yes actually, she paid a visit to her parents, brother, and her 2 friends' graves for about an hour. why?"  
  
"This is not good @ all. She might have Hallsca (AN: Hallsca is something I made up, it's sort of like Hypothermia cept. well. not.)"  
  
"What's Hallsca?" Misao asked.  
  
"No time for explaining! Yahiko, go pour hot water into her bath tub, you too rooster head, hurry!!"  
  
"Got it!" They ran to her bath room.  
  
"Hurry, Kenshin we have to get her there fast!"  
  
Cliffhanger!! Well, I'd write more, but I have 2 go to sleep. I'm tired.. Check back tomorrow for the next chapter!!! 


	4. A way

Authors note: Sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been busy & also forgot to write it. hehe.. But now I finally did, and I promise to update again real soon! Also, I know I said that I'd intro Rei, but. once again I didn't fit him in. I promise he will come to the story soon!!  
  
Sano and Yahiko got a hot bath ready as fast as they could, as Megumi and Misao put Kaoru into a long towel. After that, Kenshin ran with Kaoru in his arms to the bathroom and gently lied her down in the water.  
  
Misao paced around the room. "This is all my fault! I shouldn't have spun her around! I'm so stupid! I should have listened to her!"  
  
"Misao!" Sano shook her. "You're not helping! What's done is done."  
  
"Wow, even a Rooster head can make wise comments every so often. who'd have thought?" Yahiko said.  
  
"Who you callin' Rooster head Yahiko-Chan?"  
  
"Don't call me CHAN!"  
  
"What's wrong Yahiko-chan?"  
  
"Stop it!!" Yahiko tried to hit Sano, but missed, and stumbled into the bath, almost falling in, if Kenshin hadn't caught him.  
  
"Please just stop fighting." Kenshin sighed.  
  
"You're just going ot make things worse. Besides, we should be focusing on Kaoru now!" Megumi shouted angrily. Sano and Yahiko immediately stopped and sat down. Megumi checked on Kaoru's breathing.  
  
"Is she okay?" Misao asked.  
  
"No, her breathing is getting worse. her body temperature is too cold. the water isn't enough." Megumi said worriedly.  
  
"What?! What's going to happen to her?!" Yahiko yelled.  
  
"If the water won't help, then she might.not make it."  
  
"You mean she'll.die?" Sano looked to the ground, clenching his fists.  
  
Kenshin, who had been lost in deep thought, heard these words and snapped back to reality, his eyes widening. He thought of how he had already lost Tomoe, but now Kaoru. He had loved Kaoru even more than Tomoe, and now he was going to loose her too. He tried to hold back the tears that were forcing themselves into his eyes. He began to panic, but then tried to calm himself.  
  
"Kaoru..." Misao also started to cry. Everyone else joined in too.  
  
"Enough!" Kenshin yelled angrily. His eyes flashed gold quickly as he pounded his fists on the rim of the bath. Everyone looked at him, realizing that he must be suffering more then they were. "There has to be a way." He looked to Megumi. "Please. there has to. If we just think."  
  
Megumi nodded and tried to think of some way. He was right, there just had to be some way.  
  
"I've got it!" Misao stood up. "Well, if the water isn't enough, and another person's body temperature isn't, what if you put those two things together?"  
  
Megumi's eyes lit up. "Misao, that's it! One of us has to get in with her, and add their body warmth! Then she'd be much warmer!"  
  
"Right! I think Kenshin should." Yahiko said. Everyone nodded and Kenshin walked to the bath.  
  
"Er, should we leave?" Misao asked.  
  
"I'm not taking my clothes off. It would give more heat if I kept them on."  
  
"O-oh, right."  
  
Kenshin carefully got into the water and lifted Kaoru. He rapped himself around her and submerged all but their heads into the water. He silently prayed that she would make it.  
  
Short chapter, I know, but I'll update either later tonight or tomorrow. 


	5. New comer and fun

A/N: this chapter is kind of just for fun at the end of it. but the beginning's the serious part. I felt like having a little fun with the characters. you'll see what I mean when you reach the end of the story.  
  
An hour passed by and everyone became more worried about Kaoru. Each person (except Kenshin) took turns pacing about the room.  
  
Kenshin felt Kaoru begin to shift in his arms. His hopes lifted. "She's moving! I think she's going to wake up!"  
  
Everyone stopped moving and stared at Kaoru.  
  
Just as Kenshin had predicted, Kaoru slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"K-Kenshin?" She stared at him. When she noticed that he had rapped himself around her, she blushed deeply. "What's going on?" She asked weekly.  
  
Kenshin, making no effort to let her go (despite her blushing), told her what had happened to her. When he finished, she looked around at everyone else.  
  
"So I was really going to die Megumi?"  
  
Megumi nodded. "Yes, you almost did, but luckily Misao came up with the idea to have someone get in with you to help warm you. And thanks to Sir-Ken (A/N: That is what she calls him isn't it? If it's not let me know!) for being the one to get in."  
  
"Thank you Misao."  
  
"No problem, it was my fault you passed out anyway."  
  
Kaoru laughed and looked up at Kenshin. "Thank you too."  
  
Kenshin nodded, and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Yahiko.  
  
"What about me?!"  
  
"Yeah, how come Yahiko and I don't get any thanks?!"  
  
"Because you two didn't do anything!" Megumi answered coldly.  
  
"But we stayed her the whole time & almost worried to death!" Yahiko yelled back.  
  
Kaoru smiled to them and said, "Thank you two for worrying about me."  
  
"Any time Missy, any time."  
  
Kaoru (still in Kenshin's arms) noticed that she was only in a towel and blushed. "Kenshin, could you let go, I need to go change."  
  
Kenshin, not wanting to, slowly released her from his arms. She stood up and walked out of the room. A few minutes later she came back in wearing a blue and red kimono. Kenshin had gotten out of the bath, with his clothes clinging to him. He left the room and changed to a new pair of clothes. When he came back in, everyone was talking to each other. He sighed in relief, so glad that Kaoru was alright. He had almost fallen apart when he thought she wouldn't make it.  
  
Something was bugging Kenshin, so he decided that he'd ask about it. "Kaoru."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What was your brother like?" Everyone fell silent at his words.  
  
"You had a brother?!" they all shouted.  
  
"Yes. he died when I was 14."  
  
"Will you tell us about him?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"If you really want to know." Kaoru looked to the ground. Everyone nodded and Kenshin put his hand around hers and squeezed it just a bit. She smiled at his comfort and began. "My brother's name was Rei. He's my twin, and he was a lot like me. He had dark hair; he was really tall, and muscular. He used to make fun of how short I was compared to him. We were really close, and he was more than a brother to me, he was my best friend. We did every thing together, and didn't let anything separate us. but one day, he went out to buy something for his friends birthday, and he never came back. there was blood at the store he went to, his blood, yet we never found his body. I miss him a lot." She let a few tears drop from her eyes. Kenshin saw this and gently whipped the tears away from her cheek.  
  
The door to the dojo opened. A man around the age of 18 walked in. His hair was black and messy; he was just a little shorter than Sano and had blue eyes. Kaoru's eyes widened at the sight.  
  
"Do you always believe what you hear and see Kaoru? Well, I guess so. You always were a little naïve." The man stated.  
  
"R-Rei?!" Kaoru stuttered.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Sorry it took me so long to get back to you, I got a little side tracked." He laughed.  
  
Kaoru let go of Kenshin's hand and ran to the man and hugged him. They embraced for a good long minute. Kaoru laughed as he spun her around once. Her smile then turned to a frown. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? You had me thinking you were dead for four years!! Why didn't you come back?! What happen?!"  
  
"Calm down Missy, let him explain before you yell his head off!" Sano laughed.  
  
"Yeah, you wouldn't want 2 kill him with your loudness would you?" Yahiko smirked.  
  
"Oh, leave her alone!" Misao & Megumi yelled in unison.  
  
Kenshin walked up to Kaoru and put his arm around her. She blushed and calmed down.  
  
"Rei, will you please answer me?"  
  
"Alright, you see, I was at the store 4 years ago, and this man came up behind me & slashed me with his sword. He managed to get a lot of blood out of me, but I was still alright. I tried to run from the man, but he knocked me unconscious. He escaped with me before anyone knew what had happen. He took me to this hideout and forced me to work for him stealing stuff for all these years. Behind his back at night, I trained myself to get stronger, and finally last week I escaped. It took me this long, but I finally escaped." Everyone was silent, but then Rei spoke again. "So Kaoru, I see you've managed to become shorter." He smiled, as he touched her head.  
  
"Hey! I have not!! You're just taller!" She yelled.  
  
"Anyway, it seems like you've got a lot of friends here, is there a party for some reason? And would you care to introduce them to me?"  
  
"No there's no party. Three of them live here with me."  
  
"Huh?! But there's only two girls! You mean you live with one guy too? Is it the little kid?"  
  
"I'm not little!!"  
  
".Not exactly. actually, the three guys, well two guys, one kid, live here, and the two girls don't."  
  
"WHAT?! You let three guys live with you?!!?!?"  
  
"Rei calm down! Do you want to be introduced to them or not?!"  
  
"Fine." He was still protective over his sister and wished that the two men (and the kid) before him didn't live there.  
  
"This is Megumi, she's a doctor. This is Misao,"  
  
"Weasel girl!" Yahiko interrupted.  
  
"I am not a weasel!!!" Misao shouted.  
  
"This is Yahiko; I'm teaching him to use the bokken (is that how it's spelled?). This is Sano, though he's a freeloader and doesn't do his work around the house; he's still a great guy. And this is Kenshin, he, unlike Sano, does his share around the house & he's a really good cook, and-" She was about to say more, but Rei interrupted her.  
  
"I am so glad there's at least someone who lives here better at cooking then my sister!"  
  
"Hey!" She hit him.  
  
"He's right! You are a bad cook!" Yahiko agreed.  
  
"Yahiko-chan!"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME CHAN!! You burn everything!"  
  
"Yahiko!!!" Kaoru began to run at him, but Kenshin grabbed her arm.  
  
"Calm down Kaoru." He sighed.  
  
"Kenshin!! Let me go!!" she pulled out of his grasp, but he just grabbed her around the waist. She sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright, I won't go after Yahiko."  
  
Kenshin let go of her and sat down. Kaoru stood there for a minute, and then said, "Just kidding." She ran after Yahiko.  
  
"Ahh! Kenshin, Rooster head, help me!"  
  
"I'm not a Rooster head!" Sano yelled.  
  
"Fine, Sano help me!"  
  
"Get him Kaoru!" Misao shouted. "He called me a weasel!"  
  
"Misao, why didn't Aoshi come?" Megumi asked.  
  
"Oh, Aoshi! I totally forgot I was supposed to be back for dinner! Gotta go!" She waved to everyone and left.  
  
"I've got to go too; I've got some patients to take care of." Megumi said following Misao out the door.  
  
"Yahiko! Get back here!" Kaoru screamed. Yahiko ran as fast as he could as Kaoru began to catch up to him. Sano got up and tripped Yahiko.  
  
"That's for calling me a Rooster head."  
  
Kaoru stopped running and picked up her bokken. She was about to hit Yahiko with it, but Kenshin took it from her. She turned to him. "Kenshin! Give it back!" She tried to take it from him, but he kept moving it to a different place.  
  
Yahiko started running again.  
  
"Kenshin! You let Yahiko get away!" she wined, but then thought of something. "Kenshin, is the food burning?"  
  
"Food?!" Kenshin turned around, and she took the bokken from him.  
  
"There is no food!" She said as she ran after Yahiko again.  
  
"Kaoru!" Kenshin ran back after her.  
  
Rei just stood there staring at them. Sano walked up to him.  
  
"Does this always happen?"  
  
"You'll get used to it. Anyway, do you know how to play poker?" (A/N: Did they know how to play poker back then? Well if they don't, they do now.)  
  
"Yeah, I'll play you."  
  
They set up the cards and started playing. Yahiko jumped over the table to keep away from Kaoru. His foot grazed the top of Sano's cards and knocked them over.  
  
Rei looked at them and said "You loose." And reviled his cards.  
  
"Darn. another hand?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Kaoru dashed over to the table and jumped it too, but she didn't hit anything. Yahiko began running in the other direction as Kenshin just caught up. He ran around the table and in front of Kaoru. She didn't see him until she had already started running again. She collided with him and they both fell to the floor.  
  
"Oh, sorry Kenshin." She said as she began to get up, glaring at Yahiko who was calling her ugly and other names. She was about to run again, but Kenshin pulled her down on top of him. "Ah! Kenshin! Let go!" She tried to pull away.  
  
He swiftly moved so that now he was on top of her, pinning her down by the arms. He took the bokken from her and tossed it to the side. He started laughing and she blushed, but then joined him in laughing.  
  
"Ahem!" Rei looked at them suspiciously. Kenshin and Kaoru blushed and they both got up off the ground.  
  
Kaoru quickly looked around, but didn't see Yahiko. "It's alright Yahiko, I'm not going to do anything to you." She called out.  
  
He came out of the other room. "You sure?"  
  
"Yes, I promise."  
  
"Kaoru." Rei raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You like him don't you?" He asked pointing to Kenshin. Kaoru blushed deeply.  
  
"Ha! After just a little time, I can already tell! You are so obvious!"  
  
"Oh be quiet." She hit him.  
  
"Oww!" He rubbed his sore head. "Kenshin, do you like my sister?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, that's a good thing. Kaoru, I will permit you to marry him. He's a nice guy." Kaoru fell over at his words.  
  
"I don't need your permission to marry someone! If I wanted to, I'd do it weather you liked it or not."  
  
````````````````To be continued in the next chapter`````````````````````````  
  
So, how was this chapter? I was in a weird mood tonight, so it's kind of childish. PLEASE R&R!!! 


	6. Big news

Ch. 6  
  
Authors note: Sorry, this is a short chapter, but my computer crashed, and my dad fixed it, but ALL of my files are gone... so I have to work on getting my files back. I only had time to update a little bit.  
  
~*~ Two weeks later~*~  
  
Kaoru woke up feeling sick to her stomach. She had been waking up with the same feeling for about a week now.  
  
She looked next to her and saw that Kenshin was already up, probably making breakfast. Lately she had been hungrier than usual.  
  
'Something must be wrong with me.' she thought. 'Maybe I should go see Megumi.'  
  
She got dressed and headed to the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning Kaoru!" Kenshin greeted her with a smile.  
  
"Good morning Kenshin. I'm going to go see Megumi, and I'll be back later. Go ahead and start breakfast without me!" She said cheerfully while heading to the door.  
  
"Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"No, I'm fine!" Kaoru lied. "Don't worry!" She quickly kissed him on the forehead and ran out the door.  
  
When she got to Megumi's, she knocked on the door. "Megumi, it's me Kaoru!" She called. Almost instantly the door was opened.  
  
"Kaoru! Hi, come on in!" Megumi lead her in and sat her down. "Is something the matter?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me."  
  
"Can you explain what you feel?"  
  
"Well lately I've been waking up to a serious head and stomach ache. also I've been getting hungrier."  
  
"Ah-ha! I think I might know!" She took her stethoscope and pressed it to Kaoru's stomach. She listened for a minute or two before gasping.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
"Knew what?!"  
  
"Kaoru! You're going to be a mother!"  
  
"W-what?!"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"I'm p-pregnant?!"  
  
"Yes. I'm guessing Sir Ken's the father."  
  
"But, I'm only 18!"  
  
"Sir Ken isn't."  
  
"Megumi!! I'm not ready to have a child! I'm too young!"  
  
"Well, you can't stop it now, maybe you shouldn't have fooled around with Sir Ken so much."  
  
"Megumi!!!!"  
  
"Relax! I'm just kidding! Anyway, you should be happy that you will get to raise a child with him."  
  
"I guess you're right. but I don't want to tell Sano, Yahiko, or Rei. not just yet. What should I do?"  
  
"Hmm. I'm sure that once you tell him about it, Sir Ken will ask you to marry him, since you have 9 months, get married next month. After that, go on a long honeymoon."  
  
".I guess I could. I should go tell Kenshin the news. wish me luck!"  
  
"Good luck!" Megumi smiled and watched her friend leave. 


	7. The question

A/N: I don't own any thing that has to do with Rurouni Kenshin.. I wish I did, but I don't.  
  
Kaoru walked into the dojo trying to think of what she was going to say to Kenshin. She slowly made her way into the kitchen and looked around at Sano, Yahiko, Rei and finally Kenshin. She smiled and thought to herself, 'I'm lucky to have found someone like Kenshin. he's handsome, strong, caring, and he even does his share of chores. even when he stays at a place he doesn't really live in.'  
  
Kenshin noticed Kaoru and asked her, "How's Megumi, Kaoru?"  
  
"She's fine." She glanced to Sano, Rei and Yahiko quickly. "Um, Kenshin, can I talk to you. alone?"  
  
"Sure." He made a motion for the other three to leave.  
  
"Why can't you tell all of us, Missy?" Sano questioned suspiciously.  
  
"You should be able to tell us anything that you tell him." Yahiko stated.  
  
Rei noticed the nervous look in his sister's eyes. "Come on you two." he pulled them out of the room. "Let's go to the Ackebeko. (A/N: Did I spell that right? If I didn't, tell me & I'll change it.) I'm hungry."  
  
Kaoru smiled, she'd have to thank him for that later.  
  
"What do you need to tell me?"  
  
"Well. I went to Megumi today because I've been feeling very sick lately."  
  
"What's wrong? Are you alright?" He walked closer to her worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry Kenshin, I'm better than alright." She laughed when she saw the confusion on his face. "Kenshin, we're going to be parents."  
  
"ORO?!?!?" he nearly passed out at what she had just said. Kaoru laughed again and helped him stand.  
  
"Megumi said that the baby would be born in about 9 months."  
  
He suddenly became worried again. "Are you in pain?"  
  
"Don't worry so much! I'll be fine! Sure I'll go through some pain, but it'll be worth it!"  
  
He smiled and rapped his arms around her. "I love you Kaoru."  
  
"I love you too Kenshin." She took his hand and lead him outside onto the dark porch. She sat down on a step and looked up at the sky. "The stars are beautiful tonight."  
  
He sat down next to her, leaning in a little bit. "That they are." They sat there staring for a few minutes before Kaoru leaned into his chest and closed her eyes.  
  
"Kaoru."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Kaoru started laughing.  
  
"Oro? What's so funny?!"  
  
"Megumi said that because we were going to have a child, that you'd ask me that."  
  
"That's not the reason I asked you. I've been meaning to ask that for the longest time. but I never had enough courage."  
  
Kaoru looked up at him and kissed him, he kissed her back and then they stayed in an embrace, never wanting to let go.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````  
  
A/N: Ok, so how was this chapter? I won't be able to update in a little while, because my school is taking my grade to Disney for 3 days. (  
  
Please R&R! (it'd be nice to get some reviews on my B-day *November 9th!) 


	8. Authors note

Hey everyone!!! Well, this isn't a chapter, this is just a note 2 all of ya. My grade is going on a trip to Disney in Florida starting tomorrow (we have to leave @ 5:15 AM!!! Ugh!!!) So I won't be able to update.  
Let me know how you like the story! Also, if you have any suggestions or ideas, tell me!  
~Kago2350~ 


	9. The plans and a stranger

Kaoru woke to the sound of birds out side the window. She was surprised to find herself in her own room. 'How'd I get in here? The last thing I remember is being with Kenshin last night. oh, I must have fallen asleep!' She felt bad for doing so, but also felt well rested. She got up, changed into a red kimono with all kinds of colored flowers, and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning Koishii!" Kenshin greeted, giving her his famous Rurouni smile.  
  
"Good morning Kenshin."  
  
"Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Yes, don't worry, it won't be a while until it's that time."  
  
"Right. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry about falling asleep on you last night."  
  
"Don't worry about it! You looked quite peaceful, so I didn't want to disturb you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Koishii?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where do you want to get married?"  
  
"Huh? Well. I don't know, you choose."  
  
"How about some where that no one would be at, so it could be peaceful?"  
  
"That's a good idea, but where? It seems that everywhere you go, there's always something going on."  
  
"I was thinking maybe somewhere in China."  
  
"I don't know my way around China."  
  
"I have been there a few times, that I have."  
  
"Ok then, China it is. But, could we maybe, just go alone, get married with out anyone else?"  
  
"If that is what you want, then it is fine by me."  
  
"Oh thank you Kenshin!" She hugged him and smiled. He hugged her back tightly.  
  
Just then the door fell down, along with Rei, Sano and Yahiko.  
  
"ORO?!"  
  
"What are you three doing?!" Kaoru's temper started to take over.  
  
"Uh, we were just. um. guys?" Rei looked to the others for help.  
  
"We were checking to see if the door was stable!" Sano lied.  
  
"You were, were you? Hmm, doesn't seem like it does it?" Kaoru shot at them.  
  
"Uh. I guess not." Yahiko answered.  
  
"Koishii, do you have any tools? If so I'll fix it." Kenshin tried to calm her down.  
  
"No, that's alright Kenshin, I think they should be the ones to fix it. Not only did they break the door, but they also listened into a private conversation."  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
Kaoru smiled at Kenshin. He was always sweet and forgiving. "Oh alright, you three don't have to fix it."  
  
"Thanks. but I do understand why you're mad at us. We did break the door. I'll fix it." Rei said.  
  
"Yeah, us too." Sano said for him and Yahiko.  
  
"Hey! Who said I'd help?!"  
  
Sano gave him a strange look and shook his head. "I did." He grabbed Yahiko's arm and took a tool Kaoru had gotten & handed it to Yahiko. "Get started."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
The whole group pitched into the door and they were able to fix it quickly. When they finished Kenshin laid breakfast out on a table. Sano, Yahiko and Rei acted like pigs and ate a lot as fast as possible while Kenshin and Kaoru just ate less & slower, watching the other three.  
  
Rei suddenly looked a little angry.  
  
"What's wrong Rei?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"After we fell through the door, we went immediately to other things, but I just realized something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"HOW COULD YOU TWO GET MARRIED WITH OUT TELLING US?!!?!?"  
  
"." Both Kaoru and Kenshin didn't say anything.  
  
"Are we just trouble for you?!" Yahiko shouted.  
  
"It's not that! I just wasn't." Kaoru began but couldn't think of anything else to say.  
  
Sano sighed. "Did you ever think that maybe they just wanted to have some time to their selves? I mean, they are in love after all."  
  
"Thanks Sano." Kenshin said, hoping that Rei and Yahiko would understand.  
  
"Yeah. but. at least invite your closest friends." Rei was still a little angry.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru exchanged glances. "What do you think Koishii?"  
  
Yahiko pleaded with her. "PLEASE?!?!"  
  
Kaoru gave into them. "Fine."  
  
With in the next few days, the word got out about the wedding.  
  
A young man with brown hair and wearing all blue passed by the Ackebeko and sat down to get something to eat. A man behind him said, "Can you believe that Kamiya girl is getting married?"  
  
"Yeah, I didn't think that she would, I mean she's only 18!"  
  
"I wonder who the guy is."  
  
The young man stood up and went to that table surprised of what he had heard. "Do you mean Kaoru Kamiya?!"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well I know her. does she still live at the Kamiya dojo?"  
  
"Yeah, she always had."  
  
"Ok, thank you!" He ran off in the direction.  
  
Tae came out after him. "Sir!!! You didn't pay your check!!"  
  
That's all! If you want to find out who it is, then you'll have to wait until after Thanksgiving because I'm leaving tomorrow after exams at school. Please R&R!!! 


	10. Newcomer

OMG!! I'm so sorry that it took me this long to get this updated!!! Sorry, um, I sorta forgot that I was writing this story. I was focused on the others.. Hehe... ne way, on with it!  
  
Kaoru stood outside waiting for Kenshin and Yahiko to return. They had gone out to the Ackabeko (spelling???) to get something to eat because Kenshin was still washing out the pots that he had used for cooking earlier.  
  
She sighed, rubbing her stomach and sat down on the steps to the dojo. Sano and Rei came out to join her, but they were arguing.  
  
"Ha, I beat you again!" Rei laughed.  
  
"No, you cheated! You always cheat!!"  
  
"Face it, you never beat me before, and you never will!"  
  
"Cheater!"  
  
"Yeah right, you're just thinking of an excuse so that you don't have to admit that you lost! ..again.."  
  
"Stop it you two!" Kaoru yelled. "Sano, just try harder next time, Rei doesn't cheat, he's just been playing card games since we were little. He used to rub it in every time he'd beat me too."  
  
"I guess nothing changes." Sano sighed.  
  
Kaoru noticed that Kenshin and Yahiko had came up to the gate. She smiled at them and ran up to help them carry the food. When they all sat down, not a word was spoken until there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Kaoru got up and walked over to the door, and slid it open. Everyone looked shocked at the person standing there. He smiled at Kaoru.  
  
"Hello Kaoru, it's been a while."  
  
"S-Soujiro!"  
  
Kenshin got up and pushed Kaoru behind him. "How did you get here?"  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru looked at him.  
  
"Himura, I didn't know that you stayed here."  
  
"Kaoru, do you know him?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wait, Kenshin, isn't that the guy you fought with at Kyoto?" Sano asked.  
  
Kenshin nodded and Kaoru and Rei both looked even more shocked.  
  
"What?!" Rei shouted. "Soujiro, you fought for that Shishio (spelling) guy??"  
  
Soujiro, still smiling, nodded. "But, Soujiro, how could you?" Kaoru pushed herself in front of Kenshin.  
  
"I'm sorry Kaoru."  
  
"Whoa, wait, what's the connection here??" Yahiko interrupted.  
  
Soujiro looked at him and deepened his smile. Kaoru began to explain. "Soujiro lived here with us for a few months when Rei and I were 15."  
  
"But I thought you had been with Shishio ever since you were little." Kenshin said.  
  
"I was.."  
  
"You, you mean you were with him during the time you were with us?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Soujiro.."  
  
"Kaoru, please, I, I don't know how to explain this.."  
  
"Try.."  
  
"I was assigned by Shishio to go get some things, but I got lost, and you invited me to stay with you, and I accepted, thinking that I would just leave the next day. But, I couldn't bring my self to. It just seemed natural to have you two as friends, so I stayed longer, but then I knew that I had to go back...."  
  
Kaoru just looked to the ground and Kenshin put his arm on her shoulder. Rei looked at Soujiro. "So.. Are you still working for someone?"  
  
"No, that's why I thought I'd journey back to here. Then when I was at the Ackabeko, I heard a man talking about Kaoru getting married, so I came here."  
  
Kaoru blushed at what Soujiro said.  
  
"Are you the one marrying her Himura?"  
  
Kenshin nodded and Kaoru blushed more. "Well, you are a lucky man."  
  
"Hey Soujiro, Kaoru and I forgive you, so if you don't have a place to go, why don't you stay here again."  
  
"Hmm, if that is okay with the other guests."  
  
"Whatever," Sano and Yahiko answered at the same time.  
  
Kenshin seemed to think about this for a long time, before answering "Alright."  
  
"Thanks Kenshin." Kaoru smiled at him.  
  
"Anything for you Koishii."  
  
Soujiro looked at them. "So, when is the wedding?"  
  
Ok, like I said, I'm really sorry to not updating in so long! I'll have the next chapter up soon k? R&R! 


	11. The Wedding

Ok, I always say that I'll update soon, and then about 6 months later I write again.... Sorry bout that! I guess this might be the last chapter.... It depends....  
  
It was finally the long awaited day of Kenshin and Kaoru's wedding. Kaoru had left very early, before anyone was awake with Misao and Megumi to get things ready so Kenshin hadn't seen her yet that day.  
  
Kenshin made breakfast for whoever was left at the dojo and when Sano, Yahiko and Rei came to eat, they were all still half asleep.  
  
"Well Kenshin, it's your big day....." Sano said.  
  
"Yes.... I'm nervous though." Kenshin replied.  
  
"Why? All you have to do is wait for Kaoru to go up the aisle thing, and then say 'I do' then kiss her and it's over." Rei sighed.  
  
Kenshin sighed at Rei's comment and looked down at his food. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Kaoru was being pulled by Misao into the Akebeko (which I still don't know how to spell!!) where everything was taking place.  
  
"Misao! Stop pulling Kaoru, do you want to hurt the baby or what!?" Megumi yelled.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I forgot about that! Sorry Kaoru!"  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Now, let's get you ready! When we're done, you're going to look like a Goddess!" Megumi smiled. Kaoru smiled back at her and followed her into one of the rooms to get ready. She hoped Kenshin would like the way she looked when they were done. She had picked out her wedding dress just hoping he would love it. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
3 hours later~  
  
Kenshin nervously stepped up to the front where the priest was. He looked around the audience and saw all of the friends that he had made over the years. Some he didn't know, but were friends of Kaoru, so didn't mind. Sano, Rei and Yahiko stepped beside him.  
  
"You ready Kenshin? It's about to start...." Sano said.  
  
"I hope so...."  
  
"Kaoru will probably look uglier than normal with Misao and Megumi helping her...." Yahiko commented.  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
Kenshin and the others turned to see Kaoru behind them. Kenshin gasped when he saw her. She had her hair up in a bun, her dress was traditionally white, but the most beautiful dress Kenshin had ever seen. It had no straps, and the bottom had lace all around it, and all over the dress there were tiny flowers imprinted.  
  
Everyone fell silent as Kaoru walked up to Kenshin. The priest said all of the wedding stuff, and then it was time to say the I Dos. Kenshin and Kaoru both said "I do" and then the priest said, "You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Kenshin leaned Kaoru over and deeply kissed her. When they broke the kiss, Kenshin smiled at her. "Soujiro was right, I am a lucky man."  
  
Kaoru laughed at him and threw the bouquet of flowers she had been holding. Yahiko was about to catch it, but Sano reached above his head.  
  
"Jerk!" Yahiko said. Sano just laughed and gave the flowers to Megumi.  
  
"Shall we go?" Kenshin asked Kaoru. Holding out his hand.  
  
"Yes." She replied, taking his hand and letting him lead her to the carriage that awaited them.  
  
"Have fun!!!" Misao shouted.  
  
"But not too much!" Megumi added.  
  
"Thanks!" Kaoru said as she and Kenshin waved from the carriage, that after a minute, took off.  
  
So, I think that might be all, but if you all liked this chapter and say so by reviewing, I might do another that happens a few years later when Kenji is born. Let me know okay? 


End file.
